Second Chances
by FlameShadow
Summary: It makes little sense, but it makes me feel better cuz Im in denial!! x-over with Stargate. If youve never seen "Paradise", and don't know what happens to wolfwood, dont read this!


Second Chances

Spoilers: If you haven't seen Paradise, and have no idea what the significance of its ending is to Wolfwood; DON'T READ THIS!! No spoilers for stargate, but If you've never seen either the show or the movie you're going to be thoroughly confused.(well you'll probably be confused either way, this fic makes little sense plot wise, I just wrote it 'cuz I'm in denial)

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or Stargate or ANYTHING!! Leave me alone you lawyers! Shoo!

"I Did not want to die this way!" Wolfwood cried, he leaned over and blood spilled out, staining the floor. He cringed. He could feel it coming. Death; its enveloping blackness, a comforting eternal quiet. He felt himself go numb, all of a sudden. The rage and sorrow fought against it, but soon he felt his mind detach from his heart, and all its cries faded into blackness. He felt the world slip away into a dark mist. For once, he felt at peace. He closed his eyes. 

"Well, if you act now, you wont have to!" a chipper, lively voice called from the doorway, breaking the calm darkness, quickly dissipating it. 

"Huh?" Wolf wood looked over his shoulder. He winced, the pain back again, the cross weighing heavily on him. *What did he say? Is this some kind of sick joke?* A wave of numbness wrapped itself around the bottom of his kneeling figure, like a soft pool of water. He struggled to keep his head above it; he couldn't drown now if there was another way out.

A man in an unfamiliar green uniform walked in. He was dressed in a black shirt with a green jacket, a round patch on either sleeve. Over the jacket lay a black vest. *What in the world***** Wolfwood thought, as said man entered, boots clapping on the hard floor.

 Suddenly five men in similar uniforms followed the first inside the chapel. They were carrying with them a large sarcophagus, intricately decorated with exotic looking marks.

 There was one man on either corner, and a fifth, very exasperatedly trying to hold it up on his back, muttering every-so-often that he was doing all the work, or that the thing was crushing him or "why isn't _he_ helping?". They brought it safely inside and dropped it down with a loud thud, nearly crushing said fifth guy.

"Huh, a coffin is it? Sorry, but I think I'd like to wait and die before people start burying me" Wolfwood said with a smirk and a painful cough.

"Oh no, this is a goa'u-*cough* _special _sarcophagus, it'll make you well again the first man said with a smile

"Really?!" Wolfwood was excited now; he was going to get to stay with them after all!

Then he looked depressed again, and indignant "y'know you shouldn't play practical jokes on the soon-to-be-deceased!" he growled with as much force as he could muster. He would have gone on, but that cold feeling was starting to seep into his bones again, no matter how much fire he had in his heart. He looked down and closed his eyes. Another drop of blood hit the floor. 

"Quick, let's get him in" the leader ordered. Two of the men in uniform picked up Wolfwood's mostly unconscious body.  He couldn't see or feel anything through the haze.

The top of the sarcophagus automatically slid closed over him.

Nicolas slowly opened his eyes. To his surprise, the pain was gone, and he didn't appear to be dead. 

"Hmmm…" the mist cleared from his eyes, and he saw a concerned looking Milly leaning over him. 

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Wolfwood, your all right!"

"Huh" Vash turned from where he had been talking with Meryl. A relieved and joyous look came to his eyes when he saw Wolfwood pushing himself on his elbows "hey, we thought you were a goner!"

"Oh hey!" Merl quickly ran over from where she was standing, pushing her way in front of Vash. "Hey! Thank god you're better! I knew you would be, so that's why I made you these doughnuts!" she said, holding out a tray of doughnuts, and hitting Vash who was already eating eat one. 

 *Is this a dream* he thought *or was I dreaming then? wow this is so strange, I expected to be dead… Hah! This may not be paradise, but It sure is good to be alive!* he thought, suddenly cheering up five notches. *It's good to get a second chance*. 


End file.
